


When Sleep Betrays Us

by PandoraMouse



Series: Give It Your All [3]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Max finally getting the sleep he deserves, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraMouse/pseuds/PandoraMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel finds out Max is back and is determined to confront him about what he did, what she gets instead is a possible detention for skipping class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sleep Betrays Us

She couldn't believe she missed him. He'd been at school ALL DAY and she hadn't seen him once and now he was missing from the ONE CLASS they had together! And now she was missing the class to go look for him. Which wasn't that big a deal, really, she ditched class all the time for one spirit related reason or another. But at the same time is WAS a big deal because he had almost DIED and it was technically HER fault and the fact that he missed the one class they had together really strengthened her 'he hates my guts and regrets even attempting to help me' thought process. ESPECIALLY since according to Isaac he had come to school looking absolutely pissed.

She decided to check the Activity Club, she had no idea why he'd be there, but it WAS a place he was at from time to time. And apparently to her that was good enough to check. She hadn't expected to be right, and she certainly hadn't expected to see what she was currently seeing.

Max, sarcastic, snarky, emotionally an arms length away from you, guarded Max sleeping soundly on one of the clubroom couches. His body was stretched across the couch with his arms on one of the arms of the couch to make a semi suitable pillow for his slightly tilted to the side head, blue hat sideways and looking like it was about to fall off, and his Insolent Child hoodie draped over him like a makeshift blanket.

He looked entirely different. The frown that normally stuck to his face had loosened into a small sleepy smile, his eyebrows weren't scrunched in a glare, instead of slouching grumpily he looked extremely relaxed. One of his arms slipped off the couch and was left dangling loosely above the ground. 

It made a lot of sense, he'd spent a week out of school healing from getting stabbed in the back, of course he wouldn't have the same amount of stamina that he normally had. Not to mention he was probably still in pain or at least sore and achy. She wasn't going to wake him up and drag him to class, no that would be cruel and a bit to harsh.

Instead Isabel closed the door, stole Max's beloved hat to use as shade and relaxed on the other couch. She figured she earned it, since she was being nice, and this way she'd be able to confront him when he woke up.


End file.
